love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Otome Shiki Ren'ai Juku
is a duo single sung by Nico Yazawa and Nozomi Tojo. The song is also included in μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Hiroshi Sasaki. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-4943)' 'CD' # # # # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # Video PV by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= |-| Radio Drama= Lyrics Rōmaji= Zurui zurui zurui koto wa shicha dame nano yo Kora kora (maji me ni) Joudan wa poketto nnaka! (shinken ni kimete) Kowai kowai kowai kao de itazura shikaru Kora kora (maji me ni) Shinken na kimi ga suteki nanda mon Dakara kisu shiyo (zurui ka?) joudan! (Yahhoo yahhoo) Soppo muicha ikenai no (jitto mitsumeraretai) Gyutto gyutto shinasai yo hora seishun shitai no... Kawaii tte iwanakya mou shiranai Sabishii koi wa yamete Amayakashite yo ne (nee nee nee) Sore ga futsuu otome shiki! Zurui zurui zurui koto wa shicha dame nano yo Kora kora (maji me ni) Joudan wa poketto nnaka! (shinken ni kimete) Kowai kowai kowai kao de itazura shikaru Kora kora (maji me ni) Shinken na kimi ga suteki nanda mon Dakara kisu shiyo (zurui ka?) joudan! (Yahhoo yahhoo) Unto gutto chikadzuite (mimi ga atsuku narisou) Satto satto ikanaide yada zenzen shabennai... Kokuhaku matteru aan osoi yo Kurushii koi wa kinshi Chansu dayo kyou ga (sou sou sou) Asu wa kawaru otome iro! Kirai kirai kiraina mono yuujuufudan Moya moya (chanto ne) Kanjin na toko wa motto (seikyuu ni oshite) Zurui zurui zurui kotoba ki ni nari sugite Moya moya (chanto ne) Shinken na kimi de ite hoshii ndamon Nano ni doushite (oshii na) zannen...! Wakarinasai otome shiki! Zurui zurui zurui koto wa shicha dame nano yo Kora kora (maji me ni) Joudan wa poketto nnaka! (shinken ni kimete) Kowai kowai kowai kao de itazura shikaru Kora kora (maji me ni) Shinken na kimi ga suteki nanda mon Dakara kisu shiyo (zurui ka? ) joudan! (Yahhoo yahhoo) |-| Kanji= ズルイ　ズルイ　ズルイことはしちゃダメなのよ こらこらっ　(マジメにっ) 冗談はポケットんなか!　(真剣に決めて) コワイ　コワイ　コワイ顔でイタズラ叱る こらこらっ　(マジメにっ) 真剣なキミがすてきなんだもん だからキスしよっ　(ズルいか?)　じょーだん! (やっほーやっほー) そっぽ向いちゃいけないの　(じっと見つめられたーい) ぎゅっとぎゅっとしなさいよ　ほら青春したいの… かわいいって言わなきゃ　もう知らないっ 寂しい恋はやめて 甘やかしてよね　(ねぇ　ねぇ　ねぇ) それが普通　乙女式! ズルイ　ズルイ　ズルイことはしちゃダメなのよ こらこらっ　(マジメにっ) 冗談はポケットんなか!　(真剣に決めて) コワイ　コワイ　コワイ顔でイタズラ叱る こらこらっ　(マジメにっ) 真剣なキミが素敵なんだもん だからキスしよっ　(ズルいか?)　じょーだん! (やっほーやっほー) うんとぐっと近付いて　(耳が熱くなりそー) さっとさっと行かないで　やだ全然しゃべんない… 告白待ってる　あーん遅いよっ 苦しい恋は禁止 チャンスだよ今日が　(そぅ　そぅ　そぅ) あすは変わる　乙女色! キライ　キライ　キライなもの優柔不断 もやもやっ　(ちゃんとねっ) 肝心なとこはもっと　(性急に押して) ズルイ　ズルイ　ズルイ言葉気になり過ぎて もやもやっ　(ちゃんとねっ) 真剣なキミでいて欲しいんだもん なのにどうして　(惜しいなっ)　ざんねん…! わかりなさい　乙女式! ズルイ　ズルイ　ズルイことはしちゃダメなのよ こらこらっ　(マジメにっ) 冗談はポケットんなか!　(真剣に決めて) コワイ　コワイ　コワイ顔でイタズラ叱る こらこらっ　(マジメにっ) 真剣なキミが素敵なんだもん だからキスしよっ　(ズルいか?)　じょーだん! (やっほーやっほー) |-| English= You can't be playing such mean pranks Come on, stop that! (Straighten up!) Shove those jokes into your pocket! (Think about it seriously) I'll teasingly scold you with a super scary face Come on already! (Straighten up!) You're best when you're serious, after all So let's kiss! (Was that too mean?) Just kidding! (Hey hey!) Don't turn away (I want you to keep looking at me) Hold me tight; I want to live out my youth... I won't know that you think I'm cute unless you say so! This love is too lonely I'll dote on you more, okay? (Okay? Okay? Okay?) That's just what girls do! You can't be playing such mean pranks Come on, stop that! (Straighten up!) Shove those jokes into your pocket! (Think about it seriously) I'll teasingly scold you with a super scary face Come on already! (Straighten up!) You're best when you're serious, after all So let's kiss! (Was that too mean?) Just kidding! (Hey hey!) We're getting closer and closer (My ears feel hot) I don't want you to go anywhere, but the words just won't come out... I'm waiting for your confession of love, but aah, you're so slow! Painful love is prohibited Today's your chance (Yes, yes, yes) Tomorrow I'll be a true maiden! I'm indecisive about the things I really hate I don't know what to do! (Straighten up!) I have to pay attention to what truly matters (Impatiently) My words are becoming meaner than they should I don't know what to do! (Straighten up!) I want you to stay serious So why are you doing this? (I'm disappointed!) It's too bad...! Learn the way of a maiden! You can't be playing such mean pranks Come on, stop that! (Straighten up!) Shove those jokes into your pocket! (Think about it seriously) I'll teasingly scold you with a super scary face Come on already! (Straighten up!) You're best when you're serious, after all So let's kiss! (Was that too mean?) Just kidding! (Hey hey!) Gallery Single Scans= Nozomi Nico Otome Shiki Ren'ai Juku.jpg Live Performances *μ's New Year Love Live! 2013 References Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Radio Dramas Category:Μ's Songs Category:Duo Trio Songs Category:Nozomi Tojo Category:Nico Yazawa